The Dauntless girl named Maria
by PokGirl Blue
Summary: Sequel to 'The Amity girl named Maria', which I recommend reading first to leave out any confusion. A year after everything that happened, Maria and her friends are happily living their lives in Dauntless, but what will happen when the Factionless start to rise, and they want Maria dead? Will they do what many wouldn't think to do and go outside the wall? What would happen then?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Divergent, enjoy the story!**

Most people would do an introduction at the beginning of a new story so I guess I should too. My name is Maria Clinton, I'm seventeen years old and I live in Dauntless and share an apartment with my boyfriend David, we both decided this recently and we just said 'What the hell?'. About a year ago Erudite, who at the time was lead by my sister Jenny, controlled Dauntless and had them attack Abnegation, so me and my friends went to deactivate the simulation, but along the way my best friend Alec was shot and killed and we learned that our friend Joseph was a spy sent to spy on me because I'm Divergent. During the year we've been rebuilding and things are getting back to normal. And just a month ago was when this years initiation ended, and let me say, I'm glad to see the new batch of Dauntless. Now I'm probably boring you with the introduction, so lets just get to the story.

* * *

><p>I was at the tattoo parlor, where I work, and was giving Dia a recoloring for her eagle tattoo. Dia worked here too so that's good, having your best friend work at the same place as you do makes work more fun. "So how's living with David so far?" Dia asked, she moved in with her boyfriend Vincent, who's also one of my best friends, a couple months after initiation ended. "Easy actually, we both have some rules like whoever gets home first makes or go gets dinner and stuff like that." I said. A while later, we were heading to the cafeteria to go grab lunch, and man I am STARVING! We get there and grab some food and head to our usual table, where Danny, Clare, Vincent, David, Abby, Max, Natalie, George, and Sam were sitting at. Sam was in this years initiation and was ranked Third. We sit down and I kissed David, the others groan. "So how's your guys days so far?" Dia asked and everyone said good. "How was the meeting Danny?" I asked, Danny took the job as a Dauntless leader, he goes to each meeting and stuff like that. "Not that good, main topic of the meeting was about how the Factionless are starting to rise up." Danny says, again? Recently the Factionless have been raising trouble and the factionless people say 'The Factions will fall', which at first didn't matter until they even started attacking people randomly, so of course leaders are talking about this and wondering how to handle it. "I don't know guys, the factionless are crazy and would do anything for attention." Clare says. She took Joseph's death and betrayal worse since they had a thing going on, we all did our best to help her out and pretty soon she got back on her feet.<p>

"The thing is, they seem to be planning some kind of war, they keep rebelling on us and won't stop." Danny says, nobody really knew what caused the factionless to start going crazy, but hopefully it'll end without a bloodshed. Lunch ended and we all head back to work, when I walk over to my locker to grab my water bottle that I put in there, I see a note in my locker. 'The hell?' I thought and took the note out. I opened it and started reading it.

_Dear Maria Clinton,_

_You don't know me, but that doesn't matter for the moment. I know a lot about you, including about your gift. You're probably confused on what this letter is about so I'll cut to the chase, the Factionless are after you. They blame you for destroying the simulation a year ago, they thought a war between factions would end the factions, but it didn't. Once they found out who stopped the attack, they've been wanting your head on a silver platter. What I'm saying is you need to watch your back, you don't know what'll happen, but I advise you this; don't lower your guard._

_A._

I stared at the letter in confusion, the factionless are after me? This is probably some dumb prank Danny made, he's always pulling pranks on us. I crumble up the paper and throw it in the trashcan and went back to work.

* * *

><p>The day goes by and next thing I know I'm walking into my apartment, seems like David wasn't home yet so I just go over to the freezer and put a oven pizza in the oven. I walk to the living room and flopped down in the couch. A few minutes later I hear the door open and I look over to see David walking in. "Hey Maria." he says and I said hey back. "Pizza?" he asked and I nodded. He sits down at the end of the couch, I sit up. "So how was work?" I asked, he shrugged. "Same old same old, nothing really happened on the cameras." David says, he works on the cameras along with one of our other friends Max. "What about you?" David asked, I shrugged. "Meh was a bit slow, some wanted their tattoos recolored and that's about it." I said, we chatted some more until the timer goes off and we get the pizza and started eating. Someone is pounding on the door and I walked over and opened it to see Dia and Vincent standing there, both wide eyed. "Something happened?" I asked, they just said to follow them and David and I followed them. We get to the hall that leads to the building of where the Dauntless leaders work at, there was some Dauntless members standing there and we had to push a bit through the crowd and once we saw what they were staring at, I stopped dead in my tracks and I thought my heart was going to stop.<p>

A bloody Dauntless member, who I couldn't even recognize, was hanged with the rope tied to one of the pipes on the ceiling, and the wall behind him was what also something that also catches our eyes. It was written in red, guessing it was blood of the Dauntless member.

THE FACTIONLESS WILL NOT STOP ATTACKING

THEY WILL NOT STOP UNTIL THEY GET THE GIRL

THE GIRL THAT STOPPED THE ATTACK

THE AMITY GIRL WHO SHALL PAY THE PRICE

Whoever A is, they were right, the factionless are after me. What am I gonna do?

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! Leave a review of what you guys thought of the first chapter, and if you haven't read my first story then check out the first story 'The Amity Girl Named Maria' so that way you wouldn't be confused about the characters and what happened during the first story! Until next time, be brave!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Divergent, enjoy the story!**

**~The next day~**

Word spread about the dead Dauntless member fast and pretty much everyone in Dauntless knows. I was at the tattoo parlor, nothing really was going on so I was just listening to some songs. I was thinking about the letter I was given yesterday, who's A? How did they know that the factionless are after me? I was brought out of my thoughts when I hear the front door open and I look over to see the person I wished to never see, Drew. "What do you want Drew?" I asked bitterly, I still didn't trust him at all, hell I wouldn't trust him with a plastic knife if I'm near him. "Oh come on, Amity, you still mad at me? I'm a changed man." Drew said and I rolled my eyes, he still is an ass to me, I wanted to beat the living hell out of him when he attacked me during initiation last year, he nearly killed me! "Doubt someone like you can change in a year." I mumbled and I hear him scoff. "Look if you want a tattoo or something just say so." I said, Drew didn't say anything but just glares at me, man if I could I'd punch him right in the face. "I heard what happened yesterday, about the Dauntless member." Drew says, saying it as if it was normal. 'So did the rest of the compound.' I thought to myself. "And? Are you even here for a tattoo? Because if not then get outta here, bet there's some people you could try to kill." I said turning back to my station. "We all know who the Factionless are after, they're after you. So why not just go sacrifice yourself, nobody will miss you." Drew says and he leaves, I wanted to beat the crap out of him, but I didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>~Danny's POV~<strong>

The council were all here and we were just about to start the meeting. "As you all know, yesterday, a Dauntless member was murdered and a message was left telling that the Factionless wants Maria Clinton." the head of the council, Johnathon Black, an Abnegation member, says. "The question we are asking now is what do we do? The factionless are asking us to hand over someone and who knows what they'll do with her." Johnathon says, one of the representatives from Candor, Angel, then raises her hand, Johnathon points over to her and she stands up. "I think we should just give Maria to them, I mean it's only one person. It's not like we're handing someone that important." she says and I stand up. "Objection! She may be one person but she's one of my closest friends and she has others that care about her. Also not important? She was the one that stopped the simulation that made Dauntless members kill Abnegation members." I said angrily, Johnathon motions for Angel and I to sit down and we do, I glared at Angel. "Angel, we will not give Maria over to the Factionless, if it's really anyone's decision it should be her own." Robert, one of the Amity representatives says. Some of the others nodded in agreement.

"I think we shouldn't, how do we know if the Factionless will stop if we give Maria to them? Seems like they want to destroy someone that might help us again." Mason, an Erudite representative says, some of the others look like they're thinking about it. "I support Roberts idea, if anyone can make this kind of decision it should be Maria herself." another Candor representative says, Angel glares at them. "All for giving Maria to the Factionless say 'Aye'." Johnathon says and only three raises their hands. "Those who say we shouldn't say Aye'." Johnathon says and four say aye. "Those who say that Maria should choose say Aye." Johnathon says, the rest including me say aye. "Okay, Danny can you bring Maria in for the next meeting?" Johnathon asked and I nodded, I hope Maria will make the right decision.

* * *

><p><strong>~Maria's POV~<strong>

"And so the council decided that you should make the decision yourself." Danny says and my eyes widen, Danny came over and told me what happened during the meeting, the council is giving me the choice. "Crap." I said putting my head in my hands, making a decision this difficult will change everything. "You have two days to tell us your decision, I should be heading out." Danny says and I nodded, he walks over to the front door and opens it. "And Maria?" he says and I look over at him, his back was facing me. "Just know whatever choice you make, we'll support it." Danny says and leaves. I put my head back in my hands again, what the hell am I supposed to do? I decided I needed to walk to clear my head so I put my shoes on and I leave a note for David saying I needed to clear my head. I walk out and I started wandering around. What the hell am I suppose to do?! The person I usually went to when I was troubled was Alec, but he's gone now. I realized I haven't visited my parents and Jessie, Alec's little sister who my parents adopted since nobody else was left for Jessie to watch. I just sit down with my back against the wall, and bring my knees up to my chest. Damn it all. Damn Jenny, damn her for taking Alec away from the world, damn her for making Joseph betray everyone and making him shoot Alec. 'Alec I wish you were here, you'd be able to tell me what I should do.' I think to myself.

I hear some footsteps and dismissed them as a Dauntless member, they were getting closer so I look over to see a familiar face, green eyes and red hair, Anna. "Anna what are you doing here?!" I asked getting up, Anna is my other sister who joined candor, not too long ago was when she got married. Last time I saw her she was smiling as her and John got into the car and drive away, now her eyes were puffy and tear stains were shown. "What happened?" I asked, she looked down and I saw tears coming down her cheeks again. "They killed him..." Anna says and I looked at her confused. "They killed John. Those Factionless bastards killed him!" she yells and my eyes widen, the factionless killed him? Why? "Why?" I asked and she looks up, she pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket, her hands were shaking and she handed me the paper.

_Dear Anna,_

_How unfortunate your beloved husband is dead, oh yes it is sad. He was a screamer too, thought he'd put up more of a fight. Don't think this'll be the last time you'll hear from us. We'll go after your family, your friends, and then you. There is a way to stop us though, and here's the riddle which is so easy anyone can figure it out._

_Who has dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes?_

_Who is red and black?_

_Who holds the title 'The Brave Amity Girl'?_

_Didn't get it? It's Maria, your sister! We demand Maria to be given to us, or you'll know what'll happen._

_The Factionless_

Those damn factionless, they're going to keep pushing until I say yes. "Maria I don't want to hand you over to them, you're my little sister and I wouldn't do something like that! Jenny would but I'm glad she's dead. Maria, I just don't know what to do." Anna says, I just crumpled the piece of paper, I clenched my fist tight. "Anna go and stay with a friend, that's all I know what to do." I said, she looked at me for a minute. "Maria, I know you're going to do something crazy, but please don't get yourself killed, I don't want to lose my sister, no matter how much Jenny said you're not our sister." Anna says and I looked at her confused, Jenny said that I wasn't their sister? "Why would Jenny say that?" I asked and she shook her head. "She used to say it when me and her would meet up before what happened, I don't know why though." she says, she leaves and I decided to go back to the apartment.

David was there and when he saw me he hugged me. "Thank god, I bumped into Danny and he told me what happened, and when I saw you weren't here I thought you went to the Factionless." he says and I smiled a bit, but dropped it, he looks at me with a concerned look. "Anna came over, she said the factionless killed John." I said and David's eyes widen. I told him about what Anna said and he looked a bit confused. "I don't know what to do, David. If I stay then they're going to kill more people. Maybe I should-" "Maria no! Don't say that. We'll find another way to stop them." David interrupted me, I don't know if there even is another way. Should I hand myself over to the factionless or not?

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Maria is now thinking of the hardest choice she had to make, sacrifice herself and save others lives, or stand back and let the others die? Why would Jenny say Maria is not their actual sister? Find out later on in the story, until next time, be brave!**


	3. Chapter 3: The decision

**I do not own Divergent, enjoy the story!**

**~The next day~**

"Maria you can't be serious!" Dia exclaims, I told her what happened yesterday. "Dia I know I'll die but it's better for one to die and let the rest survive." I said, I was thinking about this and I decided that I will say yes. Dia looked at me wide eyed. "Won't change your mind will you?" she asked and I nodded. "I guess I can't do anything to stop you, at least you should go tell your parents, if they find out that you went to the Factionless then they might blame the council." Dia said and I nodded. "Just... Just know that if the Factionless kill you and they won't stop fighting us, me and the others will go full out rage on them." Dia said and I laughed a bit. I leave Dia's apartment and head up to the train tracks, I looked around the area. 'It's better to let one die and let the others survive.' I thought to myself, the train rushes by and I run and jump onto it. I sit down and lean back against the wall. I closed my eyes and memories of the past year flashes by.

* * *

><p>The train gets to the Amity compound and I jumped off, I jogged over into the compound and smelled the familiar air. I walked over to my old house and stop at the front door, I was about to knock and I hesitate. 'How am I suppose to tell them? What will I say?' I thought to myself, but then I knocked on the door. Moments later the door is opened by Jessie, she's grown since I last seen her, and she looked a lot like Alec, I stopped my thoughts of him, I don't want to cry now. "Maria!" she yells excitedly and hugs me, I hugged back. She lets me in, I looked around to see everything was still the same, a few new pictures were hung on the walls, Anna and John's wedding, when Jessie turned fourteen. The other wasn't exactly new, it was a picture of me and Alec, when we were fifteen, we had cuts and bruises on our faces because that was the time when Alec tried to ride a bike without using the handle bars, and well we fell, downhill, and fell on a thorn bush, I laughed quietly at that memory.<p>

"Maria, it's good to see you." I hear my dad saying and I turn around to see him walking over and he hugs me. Sometimes I forget about the Amity traditions, and how Amity people greet each other by hugs. "Hey dad, it's good to see you too." I said smiling. "Is mom home?" I asked, dad nodded and calls out to my mom, she walks downstairs and walks over to hug me. "How've you been, Maria?" mom asked, I smiled a bit but drop it. "Not too well, I came here to tell you guys something." I said, they nodded and we walk over to the living room. "What did you want to tell us?" dad asked, man I hate this, but I have to tell them. "Did you guys hear about what happened the other day? About the dead Dauntless member and that John is dead?" I asked and they all nodded. "My friend Danny, he's on the council, and he told me that during their meeting, they discussed about the Factionless. The Factionless are after me since I deactivated the simulations. The council decided that I should choose whether I should be handed over to the Factionless or not. And I'm going to say yes." I said, my mom gasped and Jessie looks like she was just slapped across the face.

"Maria you can't!" dad says, he had tears appearing in his eyes. "I have to! The Factionless will keep killing people and if I don't give myself who knows how long it'll be until they go after you guys!" I said, they stayed silent, my parents looked at each other for a minute, my mom nodded and my dad sighs. "I know it'll be hopeless to stop you. If this is your choice then we'll support it. There's also something we need to tell you." dad says and I looked at them confused. What was it that they needed to tell me? Dad goes upstairs and a few minutes later returns holding a small box, about the size of a shoe box. "This box holds stuff that I hoped to never show you, or for me to ever see." dad says and I looked at him confused. He slowly opens it up and it has some photos, a smaller box, looked like a necklace, and a piece of paper. Dad takes out one of the photos and hands me it, I looked at it to see it was a picture of what I guess was when dad was a child, he was standing next to a girl who had similar blue eyes and dark brown hair. "Who's this?" I asked, dad hesitates for a moment. "That's my sister." he says and my eyes widen, dad had a sister? Why didn't he ever tell me?

He leans over and takes the other box, he opens it to reveal a necklace that had a locket which had all five faction symbols engraved on it. He hands me and I open it to see the same girl but older and on the picture shows a man with black hair and green eyes. "Who's he?" I asked. "He's her husband." dad says, so I had an aunt and an uncle, why did dad never tell me? I looked at him confused, and then back to the pictures, they seemed familiar somehow. "Maria there's another reason why I've never told you about them. You see they're act-" dad started but was interrupted by someone pounding on the door, dad walks over and opens it to show it was Robert, one of the neighbors, and he looks panicked. "Robert what's wrong?" dad asked, Robert had his hand on his stomach, I see some red poking out of the edge of his hand, I walk over and see someone across the street, holding a gun.

"GET DOWN!" I screamed and tackled dad to the ground, Robert lets out a breath and crumbles to the ground, he's dead. I get up and slammed the door shut, a bullet goes through the door, it was near my side. Dad gets up and so does mom and Jessie, we run over to the kitchen. "What's happening?!" mom asked, I know who it is, the Factionless. "The damn Factionless are here!" I said angrily, how the hell did they know? I grab the gun that I had to keep on me. I get my phone out and quickly dial Dia's number, a few rings and she answers. "Dia it's Maria! Tell the Dauntless leaders that Amity is under attack and get them here as soon as possible!" I yelled, I hear Dia gasp a bit. "Okay." she says and she hangs up, I hear someone slamming into the door. "You guys need to get out of here as soon as possible." I said, the Factionless are after me, and hopefully won't attack them. "Maria-" Dad starts. "Just go!" I yelled and I can hear the door is slammed into again, I doubt it'll take a few more times till it breaks down. Dad, mom and Jessie nodded and run out the front door. I looked at the locket and just put it on, seemed like it was important enough to my dad, so I didn't just want to drop it and leave it if I run.

The door is slammed into one more time and it breaks down, I hear a few pairs of footsteps running through and a moment later, two Factionless members appear, having their guns aimed at me. "You want me? Come and get me." I said and I raise my gun and start shooting, I dived behind the counter in the middle of the kitchen and shoot a few times, by the sounds of it I got one of them. I shot two more times and heard the other Factionless member scream, I get up and run to the back door. I stopped dead in my tracks when I see my parents and Jessie on their knees, with about ten Factionless members holding their guns at me now. "Maria Clinton, so good to finally meet you, well not really." a voice says and the owner of the voice walks to the front. He looked like he was in his early twenties or late teens, he had cherry blonde hair and dark brown eyes. "Let them go, you guys want me not them." I said bitterly, the man chuckles a bit. He raises his gun and has it press against the back of my fathers skull. "I said leave him alone!" I yelled and raise my gun and have it aimed at him, the other Factionless are aiming at me. "Well, I'd really love talk to you, but then again, these three would just be a bother to us." he says and he pulls the trigger, I screamed out and a gun shot is heard, my dad falls to the ground.

"LEVI!" my mom calls out my dads name, tears were being poured out my eyes. "YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, the man chuckles. "Well if I didn't then they'd bother us during our conversation. Kill the others will you? I need to have a chat with Maria." the man says to the others and the Factionless aim their guns at mom and Jessie, I raised my gun and gun shots were fired.

**Well that's chapter three for now! Leave a review of what you guys think of the story and check out some of my others stories if you want to. Until next time, be brave!**


	4. Chapter 4: A secret revealed

**I do not own Divergent, enjoy the story!**

Dauntless members showed up and started shooting at the factionless, I ran for cover and looked over at mom and Jessie, they were being dragged away. 'Run and save them!' I thought to myself, but I couldn't move. 'Do you want them to die?! Stop being a coward and go!' I think, my legs won't budge. The two Factionless members that dragged mom and Jessie take out their guns and aimed it at them. 'I promised myself that they won't die, I promised Alec that Jessie will always be safe. JUST RUN!' I screamed in my head and I got up and sprinted to the Factionless. I ducked and dodged any Factionless members that I ran by, my legs were screaming at me to stop. I finally reached the two Factionless and tackled both of them, I took out my gun and shot one of them in the head, the other punched me in the gut and I let go of my gun. "You little bitch!" the Factionless member says, he's about to go for another hit but I cut him off by punching him as hard as I can in the chest chest, he doubles over and gasped for air, I elbowed his back and he fell to the ground. I started punching him, the rage I felt to the leader that killed dad was being released, I can hear him scream for mercy, but I can't stop.

"Please have mercy!" he cries out, I punched him again.

"MERCY?! What do you know about mercy?! What does any of the Factionless know about mercy?!" I yelled at him, I kept punching him as hard as I can until I was dragged off of him.

"Maria! Enough!" a voice says and I look back to see it was David. I looked back at the Factionless member to see he was a bloody mess, he turned his head to cough out blood, I looked at my hands to see they were covered in his blood, oh my god. "Maria it's okay, you'll be okay." David says hugging me, I felt tears going down my cheeks. "T- They killed my dad." I said breaking down, I never felt this broken since Alec's death, I never beat someone as bad as that since Jenny. "Come on!" David said and we got up and got mom and Jessie up and ran for cover. It felt like hours while we were shooting. After who knows how long and after a lot of Factionless and Dauntless members got shot down, the Factionless ran away. We all gathered on the dirt track, some Dauntless members looked badly injured. 'I did this. This was all my fault.' I thought to myself.

"We lost some good people today, but we also got a new informant." one of the new Dauntless leaders, James, says. James motions to the two Dauntless members that were holding a woman in Factionless clothing, she looked to be in her mid fifties, her blonde hair had gray at the roots, and she holds a deadly glare in her gray eyes. "Anyone who is not injured go help any of the Amity people that need help, those who are, head back to Dauntless." James says and we all went to either leave or help the Amity people.

* * *

><p>I walked into my house with mom and Jessie, it was an hour or two later after the battle. "I'm sorry." I said, mom looked at me confused. "It was my fault that the Factionless came here, my fault that dad died." I said, tears were starting to go down my cheeks. Mom pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. "Maria, you didn't know this would happen. The Factionless are bastards that would do anything to get to you. Don't blame yourself for this." mom says, but I knew that this whole mess is my fault. The Factionless killed innocent people because of me, Anna lost her husband because of me, why am I still standing here instead of running to the Factionless and turning myself in?<p>

Mom walks to the living room and walks back with the box of what dad was showing me before the attack. "I know that your father never wanted to show you this, he told me why this box was important. When you read the letter that's left in the box, just remember that your father and I have always loved you." mom says and I looked at her confused, I decided to not ask what was so important about it, instead I just said goodbye to them. Jessie had tears in her eyes, knowing that this was the last time that she'll ever see me, she hugged me and I almost had to pry her off me. I walked out of my old home, and started to head to the train tracks. 'Farewell Amity, farewell mom and Jessie. I will hopefully see you soon dad and Alec.' I thought to myself, I took one more smell, the smell of blood was mixed with the scent of Amity this time.

* * *

><p>I walk back to my apartment, David wasn't there and I guessed he was at the security room or something, I looked at the box in my hand and I walked over to the living room and set the box down on the table and opened the lid and took out the piece of paper. '<em>To Maria'<em> it read, I unfolded it to see it also had another paper attached to it. I began to read the first page.

_Dear Maria,_

_If you're reading this then that means that your father, Levi, has given you the box I gave him, however many years ago. I doubt he ever talked about me but my name is Madison Clinton, well technically Gray since I'm married. Anyways I'm Levi's twin sister, and what I'm about to tell you is possibly going to change how you think about the current life you live in. _

I raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in the chair. 'What is it?' I thought to myself.

_Levi is not your real father, nor is his wife your mom. I am your mother._

My eyes widen and the paper fell out of my hands. 'Dads not my real dad? Neither is mom or my sisters?' I thought to myself. 'She could be playing a trick on me though.' I thought to myself, why should I really trust someone that I never even met face to face? I picked up the piece of paper and started reading again.

_You probably think I'm lying, hell you probably think this is some trick or something. If you want the truth, then look at the pictures. Or ask Levi, both him and the pictures will tell you the truth._

I put the paper down and reach for the box and take out the pictures that are in there. There were only four pictures counting the one dad showed me. The first one I see is a picture of the woman, Madison, the man, who is her husband. The man had a boy with green eyes and black hair sitting on his shoulders, the boy looked about two years old, and Madison was holding a baby in her arms, the baby was a girl with blue eyes and dark brown hair. 'It's probably just a coincidence?' I thought to myself, but not really sure. I looked at the second picture to show Madison on a hospital bed holding a baby in her arms, the baby was a girl with the same blue eyes. 'Okay this is starting to be a bit freaky.' I reached for the last picture and hesitate for a moment, but grab it and I looked at it, it was a picture of a birth certificate.

_Maria Rose Gray_

_D.O.B: June 24th, 2345 _**(A/N I have no clue what year it takes place for the Divergent series so sorry if it takes place even further)**

_Mother: Madison Gray, Maiden name Clinton_

_Father: Andrew Gray_

**OH SNAP! Looks like Maria has more questions to ask, and with choosing to go to the Factionless, will she actually go through with it or will her friends have to keep her safe from them? Find out later on in the fanfic, until then, be brave!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sacrifice

**I do not own Divergent, enjoy the story!**

I had my head in my hands, trying to compute everything that I just learned. My family isn't my real family, my real parents and brother are somewhere else, but where? They could be anywhere in the city, but I didn't want to go search for them, if they didn't want to see me then why should I go find them? I hear the door open and looked over to see it was David, who was holding a pizza box. "Maria I got us dinner." he says and I get up, I head over to the kitchen where he puts the box down and opens it to reveal a pepperoni pizza. We start digging in and I told him about the box, he looked shocked and a bit confused. "How come your da- I mean Uncle" David says, correcting himself. "I don't know. Maybe my parents didn't want me so they gave me to him." I said, we just ate in silence. After that we go to bed, I didn't plan on sleeping, I'll wait.

* * *

><p>After a while I knew that David was in a deep enough sleep. I get up carefully and change into a black t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots. I started to leave and looked back at David, snoring away without realizing that I'm leaving. I go into the living room and write a note to him and left out apartment, I stood there at the door for a moment. Should I really do this? Should I really go to the factionless? 'Don't start this now, people are dying.' I thought and I walked down the hallways and exited the compound, I waited for the train and once it rushes by, I jumped on. 'Goodbye Dauntless.' I thought to myself.<p>

Once the train gets near the area of the Factionless, I jumped off and I started walking. I was walking through the Abnegation compound, which is a shortcut to where the Factionless are. I looked around to see nobody was outside, the only lights that were on were the street lights. This was the second time I've ever been here, the first time was for a school project, we had to study a faction and the one I got stuck with was Abnegation. I hear someone crying and looked around the area until my eyes land on a girl, who's wearing Erudite clothes, she was sitting on a bench and she had her knees up to her chest and her face buried in her legs. I was going to continue but my Abnegation side sparks. 'Go help her, she seems like she needs someone to comfort her.' it says and I scoffed, but I walk over to her. "Hey you okay?" I asked and she jumps and looks up at me, she had cherry blonde hair and brown eyes that were red and puffy.

"Y- yeah." she stutters out. Does she think I would buy that. "Look you're clearly upset about something." I said and she looks down at the ground. "My parents disowned me. They said to leave and never show up at their door again." she says and my eyes widen, why would any parents say that to their own child. I sat down on the bench. "Tell me what happened." I said and she looks down at the ground again before speaking. "I became friends with a Factionless. He saved me from getting killed by a wild dog, and we just started hanging out. I started taking some food and gave them to him to help feed his sisters. My parents caught me in the act when I was taking some cans a few hours ago, they started yelling at me. And then... they told me that." she says, I frowned a bit. I know people don't like the Factionless even before they started attacking but parents disowning their own daughter for helping them? "My names Amanda by the way." she says. "Maria." I said simply and her eyes shot up shocked. She looks at me for a moment before a huge grin breaks out on her face. "You're Maria Clinton! The Brave Amity girl that stopped the Erudite's simulations last year." she says, didn't know that I had a fan from Erudite.

"Yeah but anyways why don't you go to a friends house?" I asked, she looks down. "Because they found out too and stopped talking to me." she says. "I'm sorry to hear that. Don't you have someone that'll take you in?" I asked and she looks nervous. "I plan on just becoming Factionless and stay with my Factionless friend but I don't know where all the factionless stay. Plus I sprinted from Erudite to here after the argument with my parents." she says, I smiled a bit. "I'm heading to the Factionless myself. Gonna offer peace with them so they stop killing people." I say and she looks up and smiles and nodded. We both get up and head to the Factionless sector. we haven't talked on the way there, just silence.

"I've planned on joining Dauntless." Amanda says.

"Is this years choosing ceremony gonna be the one you're in?" I asked and she nodded, this years ceremony was only in a few weeks, and I heard that they're allowing the factionless children choose this year. "Maybe you can give me a heads up on it?" she asked, she kinda reminds me of when I was waiting for choosing ceremony, she has the same look of excitement in her eyes, the look saying 'I can't wait to get out of my faction'. "There's three stages of initiation. Physical, mental, and emotional. As the first stage you're trained on using guns, throwing knives and combat. At the end of the first stage is when they have the initiates fight and you'll be scored on how well you did and if you win. At the first stage you'll be ranked and if you're on the last few places you're out. Mental is when you face your fears to get ready for emotional stage. In that stage you face all of your fears and that's when you're ranked, usually it's the top 12 and that's how you determine your job in it." I said and I went into more details about the stages and used some of my experiences during initiation as examples.

We arrive where most of the Factionless stay and I stand there and Amanda stops a few yards ahead of me and looks back at me. "You coming?" she asked. "You go ahead, I just need to think for a minute." I said and she hesitated but nodded and goes ahead. I looked behind me and take out a throwing knife I have with me, I walk over to a large tree and stabbed it with the knife, I take my necklace off and put it on the knife, it hangs there with the breeze causing it to go with it a bit. "Goodbye everyone. _Ave atque vale _everyone." I said, Vincent told me in Latin, an old language from centuries ago, it meant 'Hail and farewell'. I took a deep breathe and walk to the compound, where a small group of Factionless stood there, all looking happy to see me there. "Maria, glad to see you accepted our offer." the leader, the one that killed my dad, says with a smirk on his face.

"I'm here, now that you have me you'll stop these murder sprees right?" I asked and the man chuckles. Two Factionless grabbed my arms and the man leaned over. "You were an idiot to believe that we'd stop. The factions have been here for way too long. You think that it'll last forever. No. We Factionless must suffer daily, begging for food, you all looked down at us as outcast. Well guess what, you were just a step closer to victory. Now the Dauntless will come to get you, they won't expect us to be ready for it. Take her to the room." he says and I started struggling, damn it all to hell. I was dragged into an old house and the two Factionless pretty much threw me in, they locked the door.

I looked around to see it was just a small room with a bed and a window, I knew they'd be guarding that. I sat down on the bed, rage was building up and without thinking I punched the wall behind me, it was a wood wall, I left a small hole in it and had some splinters and cuts on my hands, I held back a sound worried that they'll hear me.

* * *

><p><strong>~David's POV~<strong>

I woke up without feeling Maria next to me, I get up and looked around, no signs of light from the bathroom across the halls. "Maria?" I called out and got up, I walked out of the room. I don't hear any sound indicating she's here, I look at my alarm clock and it read 6 am, she never has woken up this early. "Maria?!" I called out again feeling panic starting to fill up. I ran around the apartment, checking the bathrooms, the closet, everywhere and I walk back into the kitchen and see a piece of paper on the counter. 'Please say she was just craving for Dauntless cake and she went to get some.' I thought to myself and I walked over to the paper and picked it up. I read what it read and I thought my heart was about to drop.

_Dear David,_

_As you've notice, I'm not there. I'm sorry to say this but by now I'm at the Factionless. I didn't want to say goodbye to you face to face, it would've been to painful for me to do. I know I should've but I just couldn't. Don't come to save me, the Factionless are offering peace and there was no other choice. I want you to know that with every moment I may still have left I'll always think of everyone that I truly cared about, but you I will think of the most. I want you to tell the others how sorry I am. I love you._

_Maria_

The paper fell out of my hands and I fell to my knees. 'Maria, why did you have to go now?' I thought, tears were threatening to pour out but I didn't allow it. I get up and get dressed, I run out of the apartment and ran to everyone, I got everyone together. "Maria went to the factionless?!" Dia said shocked, everyone looked as if they saw a ghost or something. "Yes, and we're going to go get her." I said, Vincent looks confused. "Didn't she say not to go save her?" he asked.

"We're not going to do what she asked, she saved our asses so now we have to return the favor." I said.

"But there's hundreds of Factionless how are we going to go save her with just the nine of us?!" Danny asked.

"We're not going to go face them head on, we might have to wait but we'll wait for the right moment." I said, the others nodded.

We started planning on everything, it was now ten so we had to go to work. I was at the security room, I was at my desk and I was checking the camera's, just waiting for work to end so we can continue planning, when the speakers went on. "Attention all Dauntless members, this is the Factionless members speaking and we'd like to thank you for letting Maria go to us and offering peace. But we thought 'Why stop there?' so just because we got Maria doesn't mean this war is over. No it's just the start of it, and it'll end with every faction member begging for mercy or their heads on the sticks. So go ahead and try, but you're only going to make this worse. Let the games begin." the voice says and the speakers went off. Everyone in the security room were all silent. "All Dauntless members to the cafeteria immediately!" the speakers went on to reveal James speaking. We all got up and ran to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>~Maria's POV~<strong>

I was lying in the bed just thinking, David should've read the note by now, wonder how he's reacting? I didn't know what time it was, but I guessed that it might've been about ten. The door unlocks and opens to see the man and two other Factionless members standing there. The two walked over and grabbed me. "Tch tch tch Maria. You made this war easier for us now. Wonder what we should do with you?" he says, I spat at him and it hits his cheek. He wipes it off and glares at me. "Maybe some torturing will make you fear us." he says and and he motions for the two factionless that were holding me to follow him. We get to the basement and in there was a chair, he made the two tie me to it. "Time for some fun." he says and the first thing he did was break one of my fingers, I screamed out in pain.

**Oh boy it looks like Maria won't be able to get herself out of this situation. Will the group be able to go and save Maria in time? Or will they just arrive to see her dead? Find out later on in the story! And yes Amanda will be playing a specific role in this, so until next time, be brave!**

**That is chapter 5 for now! Leave a review if you guys want to, and until next time, be brave!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Rescue Part 1

**I do not own Divergent, enjoy the story!**

I screamed out in pain as the man breaks one of my fingers. "I knew you could feel pain." he says with a wicked grin on his face. He breaks another one of my fingers and this time I held back the scream, I had to bite my lip in order to, and I could taste my blood. "Go to hell." I said and the man smiles, he punches me. "You think you're that tough huh, I've been here for years, suffering." he says and breaks another one of my fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>~David's POV~<strong>

"Okay as you all heard. Maria has been captured. Now the question is how do we save her? Factionless no doubt are expecting us to run there and get her." James says. Everyone was chatting, some saying we shouldn't go save her. "Why should we go and save one person?!" someone yells and James looks at the group. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" he screams and everyone goes silent again. "Thank you. Now I know most of you don't want to waste your energy to go save someone but remember this. This girl stopped all of us from murdering Abnegation. Now I won't force you all to go and help us, but at least consider it. So if anyone doesn't want to go and risk their lives to save Maria Clinton you may leave. Those who do can stay." James says and 95% of the room left.

All there was left was me, Dia, Vincent, Danny, Natalie, George, Sam, Abby, Clare, Max and fifteen other Dauntless members stayed. "Let me first say that thank you for wanting to go and help save Maria. Now lets get to planning. We need to know exactly where she is and when we need to go and save her. We can't go and just run in and shoot. So we need to get ready." James says, we get to planning.

* * *

><p>During the planning I got to know some of the Dauntless members that want to help, one was a transfer from five years ago, her name is Ash and she's from Erudite, she's about Maria's height and has red hair. Another is a Dauntless born who's name is Eren who's about 6'3 and has blonde hair and gray, he was in the initiation I was in. "Okay so we'll go do reckon, we can see where the Factionless spots we can get through." James says, we pack some things together and run to the Factionless compound.<p>

James, Dia, and I are hidden on a hill, the others were the other areas. James and I were looking through binoculars. "See anything?" Dia says, she was guarding us from any factionless sneaking up behind. "Nothing- Wait I think I see something." James says, he pointed with his finger to where I should look and I follow. A distance away is an old house, moss was growing on it and it looked like it was completely made of wood. I see a single window and see someone standing in the room, I adjusted the binoculars to zoom in to see Maria in there. She was bloody and her hand was wrapped. "Holy shit..." I trailed off. I handed Dia the binoculars and she looks to where I was looking and the binoculars almost fell from her hands. James takes out his walkie talkie and turns it on. "Guys we found Maria, she's in a house with moss growing on it, it's in front of us and has about four Factionless guarding it." James says, we waited for a response.

"Copy that. We found a potential weakness from where Vincent and I are at." we hear Eren saying, the others reported saying nothing potentially useful was around where they are all at. "Alright meet you guys back at the tracks we can start planning from there." James says, we start getting up to leave when I see someone walking in the room Maria's in. I look through my binoculars to see it was the leader of the Factionless, Maria backed away from him but he grabbed her arm and she seemed to wince, he struck her and she fell to the ground. The man seemed to be kicking her and I felt rage boiling in me. James puts a hand on my shoulder and I look at him and he shook his head. "We can't get her now, it's not the best time. But I promise we'll save her soon. She's tough, she'll be able to get through." he says, I look at Dia who's back was turned from us, but I can see her tensed up. Dia was shaking too, I knew she wanted to go save Maria too, but she knew we couldn't at least for now. We started to leave, I look back at the house one more time before leaving. Hold on Maria.

* * *

><p><strong>~Maria's POV~<strong>

After being beaten the fourth time today by Mark, who I learned the leaders name was, I find myself curled up on the bed. I didn't cry, not during any of the beatings, I know my hand was broken, and that half of my face is probably bruised along with my ribs. I hear the door unlock once again and turn my head slightly turn to see Tony, a boy who's about sixteen years old, walk in with a tray of food. Tony was the only one to actually treat me kindly, he didn't punch me like the others, he even brings me some pain killers that he was able to get. "Here." he says sitting at the edge and gives me a pain killer and a glass of water. I gladly take it and take the pill and drink half of the cup.

"Any word?" I asked, Tony would tell me what he heard from Mark of what they're planning to do to me or the war. "Yeah... they plan on executing you tomorrow night." he says, I look at the tray to see it had the usual, a piece of bread, I took it and ate it, didn't fully satisfy my hunger but it'll do. "Oh." I said, Tony looks at me like I was crazy. "That's all you have to say about going to be killed tomorrow?!" he asked, I shrugged.

"I knew that I'd die, I just didn't expect that they would execute me this early."

"You're okay with this?"

"Yep."

Tony was about to say something when Mark walks in, Tony looks at the ground and gets up with the tray and exits the room. Mark looks at me and a grin is on his face. "So we plan on killing you tomorrow night." he says, I don't say anything, just shrugged. "You know you can keep up this tough act as long as you want but I know that deep down you're terrified of us." Mark says bitterly.

"Not really. You either suck at reading peoples emotions or you became blind to it."

"I know that you're scared."

"I also know that all of you will get your asses kicked at one point."

Mark slaps me across the cheek, he looks at me with bitter hatred in his eyes. "You know this ain't gonna solve anything, killing me right? If I know my faction they'll come here on a rampage when they learned that you killed me. And trust me, you do not want to see a pissed off Dauntless member, let alone an army of them." I said, smirking a bit. Mark punches me in the gut and I doubled over, he punches my back and I fell to the ground. Mark kneels down by at my side.

"You're lucky that I'm not going to beat you up like I've been when you got here. I'm in a good mood." he says, he gets up and walks out of the room. I get up, my legs were shaking, and I stumbled to the bed and collapsed on it. I slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>I was standing in the Dauntless compound, in the pit and hear the rushing water. "Maria!" I hear a familiar voice call out and I turn to see it was Alec, running at me with the goofy grin on his face. He arrives but his expression turned into serious. "Maria I know that you think sacrificing yourself is the best idea. But know this, it wasn't." Alec says, I frowned slightly. <em>

_"Alec it was when I thought the Factionless would stop."_

_"Maria there's two kinds of sacrifices. There's the one where it happens suddenly and you sacrificed yourself to save the person you care about. The one I did. And then there's where you don't know the outcome and you still had time to think about it. The one you did."_

_"They were killing people!"_

_"I know, but Maria. The sacrifice I did, I knew you'd be able to live a great life."_

_"So would you if you lived."_

_"I would've been a farmer, Maria."_

_"And you'd be the best damn Farmer in Amity."_

_Alec laughs, he stops after a bit and looks at me with the same smile. "Maria... Just remember whether you live or die. I'll always be at your side." he says and everything goes black_

* * *

><p>I woke up with the light showing from the window. I sat up feeling no pain and brought my knees up to my chest, and put my head in between them. 'Alec, I'll see you soon, brother.' I thought to myself<p>

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Leave a review if you want to. Also have a Happy Thanksgiving, be thankful for everything you have, like how I am thankful for all you guys for liking my stories and inspiring me to keep writing! Until next time, be brave!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Rescue Part 2

**Hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving! I do not own Divergent, enjoy the story!**

**~David's POV~**

**~The next day~**

"Okay so with what we know, we need to make two groups to save Maria." James says. We were all in a conference room, James had a projector showing a map of the area of where the Factionless stay. He drew two circles, one of which was near where him, Dia, and I were at, and another one almost exact opposite side. "The ones who'll go in to save Maria will be a small group, only about three people, they'll go in and get her while the rest of us will be distracting most of them. Once the rescue group gets Maria, they'll go here." James circles the area where the train tracks were. "That's when they'll shoot the flare. The team must shoot the flare when they get to the tracks, because everyone will see it but it'll take time for Factionless to get to the rescue group and by then the group will be on a train back to Dauntless. We'll start the ambush tomorrow." he finishes, most of us nodded. The door opens and we turn to see a Factionless boy with blonde hair and gray eyes, and behind him was two Dauntless members.

"This kid says he has valuable information about the Factionless and Maria." one of them says, James just nods, the two Dauntless members leave. The Factionless kid walks in the room, he didn't seem much older then sixteen. "Don't worry I'm not here to trick you. I'm here to tell you that the leader plans on executing Maria. Tonight." he says, we all looked at him wide eyed. "Wait how can we trust you?" Dia asked, the kid just stands there not looking fazed.

"You can put me under the truth serum, and I will still tell you what I just said."

"Okay so if you're telling us the truth. Then where exactly will the execution take place?"

"In the center of the compound. Where everyone is able to go and see."

James looks at the kid for a moment, the kid stood there with confidence in his eyes. "What time?" James asked and the kid looked shocked.

"E- eight."

"And what's your name kid?"

"Tony."

James just nods at the kid, he motions Tony to sit at the empty chair next to him, Tony walks over and sits down. "Okay so we have to do another strategy." James says, one of the Dauntless members stands up and slams his hands on the table. "You're believing this kid? He's one of them!"

"Do not forget that I'm from Candor. I may not speak my mind freely as I used to when I first joined, but I can always tell when someone is lying."

The Dauntless member just sat down in his chair. "Now. I have a question to ask. Who can work well with a sniper rifle?" James asked, Dia raised her hand. James erases the marks on the map and makes three different circles. "This is what we're going to do. Dia since you can work with a sniper, you're going to be here" James points to the circle near the center of the map. "You'll shoot anyone trying to get to the rescue group and Maria. This group right here." James points to a circle on the west side of the map. "is going to be setting up the fire." James says, we all looked at him confused. "What fire?" Vincent asked. "This fire is near where I believe is the food supply." James says, Tony looks at him wide eyed, then a smile broke out on his face.

"That'll actually work, we factionless care about food more then the life of our mothers." he says, James then went on to explaining the rest of the plan.

* * *

><p>We were all getting suited up for the attack in the training room, James went to tell the Dauntless leaders what we're doing and I guess to tell them that they might need to go find another leader because we might die. Dia was holding the sniper, she was holding it up weighing it, and shot at some of the dummies, most of the time she shot at the head. This time she shot at the down area, a satisfied grin showed on her face while most of us cringed at it. "That's going to the guy that we saw hitting her." she says, I couldn't help but laugh at seeing the sight of the guy loosing his pair. I realized it seemed wrong but hey, he deserves it.<p>

James walks in the room, he had a serious look on his face, the one saying 'You mess up this mission and we're all gonna die'. "Okay I told the leaders what we're doing. They think we're crazy and said and quote 'We're going to go charging in like suicidal maniacs shooting at every direction' and we might be but hey, we might as well go down fighting." James says and we all nodded. We all get set up and leave to the train tracks. I checked my watch to see it was 6:42 pm.

* * *

><p>We get to the Factionless compound and everyone gets to where they need to go, Tony was able to sneak in and grab some Factionless clothes for me, Danny, and Clare. We put the clothes on and hid our weapons, put dirt and stuff on us to blend us in, and we walked into the crowd. I never realized how disgusting their smells were, I mean they smell like if a dead fish was rubbed with dog crap. The Factionless leader, or who I guessed was the leader, walks on stage, he had a grin on his face. "My fellow Factionless, tonight we shall get our revenge on the girl that ruined the chance of the Factionless being taken down. Bring Maria here now." he says, he had excitement in his voice. We all turned to see two large Factionless members dragging Maria in a large hoodie, she walked with them a bit but they mostly dragged her. The leader walks over to Maria and yanks the hood off, and I had to resist the urge to run up there and kill him.<p>

Maria's face was covered with blood and bruises, she had a black eye but yet she still looked calm. The look in her eyes still showed strength, yet for some reason I couldn't help but sense she feels sad. "Maria do you have something to say before you die?" the man says, she had a small smirk form on her face and she scans the crowd, I think she saw me because her eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>~Maria's POV~<strong>

"Maria do you have something to say before you die?" Mark asked, I did want to say something. I scanned the crowd of Factionless, all having the look on their faces. I kept scanning them until my eyes landed on David, next to him was Clare and Danny. 'What the hell are they doing here?!' I thought to myself, I took a deep breathe.

"Yeah, you Factionless are a bunch of idiots. You think just because you killed me, you'll win. But really I'll tell ya something. While you guys sit here enjoying my death, the factions are gonna go and kick your asses. I bet even Amity wants to beat you guys up." I said and I felt a sharp pain in my knee, I heard a cracking noise and I fell to the ground, clutching it.

"That's enough. Now Maria." Mark says, he pulls out a gun and walks behind me, I feel the gun at the back of my head and I look over at where David and the others were at, I smiled weakly. A gun shot is heard but I didn't feel anything, I looked around to see Mark screaming holding his wrist, which had blood pouring out of it. An explosion is heard and we all turned our attention to where it came from, a fire was growing on a building.

"Our food!" someone shrieks and people started running. I was starting to run when I got hit at the back and fell to the ground.

"You little bitch!" Mark says bitterly, while he wasn't able to use the hand he was holding before, he was holding the gun with his other hand, it was aimed right at me. That's when Clare tackles Mark to the ground, David and Danny get here and David picks me up bridal style.

"Where's the others?" I asked, knowing these guys I know they wouldn't just have three of them here. David just motions to the top of a building and I look over to see Dia at the top with a sniper, shooting away.

"Okay I'll need you guys to back me up." David says, Danny and Clare nodded and we ran, well they did since I'm being carried. We started running when a few factionless showed up and started shooting at us.

"Give me a gun." I said.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure as hell."

David hands me a gun and I started shooting, one of them falls but the other two dove for cover. We kept running and when we got to the hill, David got hit by a bullet in the shoulder, he drops me but I was able to stop myself from rolling downhill. "Son of a bitch!" he says, holding his shoulder. I tried getting up but my leg still wouldn't keep me supported. Clare puts one of my arms around her to help me up, Danny helping David up to his feet. "Come on!" David said and we kept on going. We kept on running and just when we can see the train tracks, a group of factionless surrounded us, their guns aimed at us.

"Put your guns down!" one of them yells, we all looked around, hoping to find an escape route, there were none. "I SAID PUT THE GUNS DOWN NOW!" the same factionless yells. We all looked at one another and slowly put our guns down, we knew we were out numbered and there was no cover we could use or reach. We put our hands up, and we were swarmed. The next thing I knew, I was whacked on the back of the head and darkness swarmed in my sight.

**So I like to say sorry for the late update but I had finals and had writers block. Anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to leave a review and until next time, be brave. Also happy holidays!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Escape

**I don't own Divergent, enjoy the story!**

I woke up groaning and I sat up, only to be rewarded with sharp pain in my back. I winced at the pain, I leaned against something and looked behind to see it was a wall. 'We got surrounded' I thought to myself, remembering the events of what happened before I woke up here. I looked around the room to see it was the basement that I was tortured in, only this time I wasn't alone. David, Dia, Clare, Danny, Vincent, James, Natalie, Max, Abby, George, Sam, Tony, and other Dauntless members were here. 'How did they manage to catch all of us?' I hought to myself. Dia woke up and she looked around the room with a look of shock and maybe horror on her face, then her eyes landed on me.

She got up and ran over, and I was practically tackled. "Maria are you alright?!" she asked, I nodded.

"Forget about me, what the hell happened? I saw you at the top of a building sniping people!" I said and Dia looked at the ground.

"When we saw the flare, we tried to get out, but we didn't expect any of Factionless still staying, I got swarmed by a group of them, Vincent and James tried to save me but it ended up getting them captured too, then the others along the way. I think two of them got away, or maybe were killed. We were dragged here, and not to long after they dragged you guys here, and then they just knocked us all out." Dia says. I clenched my fists, damn it all to hell.

"Why did you guys come to get me? I asked you guys not to." I said.

"We didn't want you to die, Maria. David freaked out when he read the note, he ran all around the apartment buildings banging on all of our doors, he pretty much dragged us to your guys apartment and we started planning."

We sat there in silence, I brought up my knees to my chest and rested my head on them, trying to think this through. They did this just to save me, knowing they could've died, and yet they still came to save me. Images of Alec shoving me to the side and the bullet going through his chest flashed in my mind. 'There are two kinds of sacrifices.' I recalled what Alec told me in the dream. I sometimes think the Alec in my dreams is Alec's ghost, trying to talk with me, or just torturing me for what I did to him. "Maria? Are you okay?" Dia asked and I realized that I spaced out, and I felt tears in my eyes and wiped them away with my sleeve.

"I'm fine. Just some dust got in my eyes." I said, trying my best to keep my voice calm, Dia sighed. I don't think she bought it.

* * *

><p>A few hours went by and everyone else was up, I was swarmed by almost everyone, they all hugged me, asked me if I'm alright, and stuff like that. We all were sitting in the room, complete silence was dawned over the room, even Danny didn't talk, not even tried to make a joke. I didn't know what time it was, there were no windows, the only light was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The door opens up and we all look up to see two factionless members walking in. Thinking they came for me I started to get up but they grabbed one of the other Dauntless members, a boy who looked to be in his mid twenties. He started kicking but they dragged him upstairs. James gets up and tries to stop them but one of the two factionless members just aims a gun at him, James just stopped where he stood and the two factionless members left with the Dauntless member.<p>

"Maria, do you know what they might do to him?" James asked, I nodded. If they're gonna do what they did to me then it's most likely not going to be pretty when he gets back. "What'll they do?" James asked.

"Most likely beat him till he's close to death, break his bones. Cut him, stuff like that." I said and they all stared at me with a look of horror in most of their eyes. "But they could do worse, they could kill him. But that's all I know." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dia's POV~<strong>

Maria wasn't acting like herself, she looked almost as if she lost hope. An hour past since the Dauntless member got dragged away, I hope that guy is okay. The door opens and a body was thrown down the stair case, when it hit the ground, we knew it was the Dauntless member, we all got up and ran over and I thought I was going to throw up. He was bloody, and looked beat up, he was chocking, sounding like he was holding on to the last shreds of his life. James knelt down and held the Dauntless member. "What did they do to you, Jerry?" James asked, so that's what his name was.

"They... did horrible... things..." Jerry whispered, barely audible. Jerry sounded like he was close to death, barely clinging on.

"Jerry I swear I will kill them." James says, Jerry had a small smile form on Jerry's face before he let out one last breath and went limp in James' arms. "Be brave Jerry." James says and he looks up at the basement door, anger formed in his eyes. "YOU FACTIONLESS BASTARDS!" James screams, we all looked at the body, Maria looked to the ground and her fist clenched.

"I'm sorry." she says. We all looked at her confused. "I'm sorry this happened. If it weren't for me he wouldn't be dead. If it weren't for me you guys wouldn't be stuck in this mess. If it weren't for me none of this would happen." Maria says.

"Maria don't blame yourself." Vincent says, Maria looked up, anger were in her eyes. "Maria you can't blame yourself, if it's anyone's fault its the factionless' fault." he says.

The door opens to reveal the man that was going to kill Maria, his hand was bandaged and he looked pissed off. He walks down the steps and he looks at the group, a smirk formed on his lips and he looked pleased. "Seems that you all have gotten comfy." he says and we all stayed silent, the man looked around at us. "Now I plan on torturing on each of you, as I did to your comrade, but it's difficult to decide who, I want to make Maria last. So who will it be?" he says, he looks around and his eyes landed on Danny, he walks over and as if it were some of our instincts, me, Vincent, and Clare got up and shoved him away from Danny. He looks at us with anger in his eyes. "So that's how it'll be huh? GET DOWN HERE!" Mark calls for someone and some Factionless walk downstairs, he points at the three of us. "Get them, they're next." he says and the Factionless walk over about to grab us. I didn't know what happened next but all the sudden one of them fell to the ground with his hands around his neck as blood was pouring out. I look over to see it was Maria that was holding something sharp in her hands.

"No way in hell are you going to kill my friends." she says, anger and hatred in her voice, the man looked over at Maria surprised. The two other Factionless members looked at the body of their fallen ally in horror, and back at Maria, looking at her as if she were a monster. "You can kill me but not my friends." she says.

"I'm surprised you actually were able to kill him, you still have some fire in you I see."

"The fire sparked back when you told your goons to try and take them."

Without any warning, Maria ran and stabbed one of the two other Factionless members, it was enough for the rest of us to go into action. James knocks the man out while Danny punched the factionless man out. "Come on we gotta get out of here!" James says, we all ran upstairs, running out of the house through a side window, making sure none of us were caught. We sprinted towards the train tracks, it was only then we hear people yelling. "We're almost there!" David yells, we arrive at the tracks, it was then when I see Maria fell to the ground, she clutched her leg.

"Maria what's wrong?" I asked squatting down next to her.

"It's my leg, I thought it was better but I guess not." she says, we hear the roar of the train, I helped Maria up and we all waited for the train. Factionless were getting closer to us, the train is about to pass. The Factionless start shooting at us, we all ran and jumped on the train, I helped Maria up there and then got on the train myself. We sat there with the sound of the trains engines in the air.

"We did it." Danny says smiling a bit.

"At what cost though? A few of our own got killed." Max says, making Danny drop his smile. We all waited until we got to the Dauntless compound and jumped off the train and into the compound.

* * *

><p>"We need to get to a doctor, we have to get ourselves checked." James says, we all walk to the hospital, halfway through people ran over and knowing we were all injured some of them helped us on the way. We get to the hospital and were all checked in. Maria and I shared the same room, Maria had a sprained leg, they said it wasn't that serious, they got it wrapped up and they did surgery on her back since there was something wrong there. I sat there waiting for Maria to wake up and when she did, she was grumpy, kinda like usual.<p>

James walks in with a cast on his arm, he didn't look good. "You okay?" I asked, James nodded.

"It's not me, but something happened while we were gone." he says, Maria sits up and rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Amity was attacked again, this time, the faction went up in flames." he says.

**Dun dun duuuuuuun! Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, I didn't know what to do for this so sorry if it's a crappy chapter. But now Amity is destroyed, what'll happen? Find out next time, until next time, be brave! Also don't forget to leave a review if you want to.**


End file.
